nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Myersmonster
''Monster'' genre response Letter to Jerry *by Rachel Robertson Dear Jerry, I know it must be hard to be at jail right now alone with mom and dad and having to deal with them worry about me in jail and stuff. I know you must be worried too, or maybe you’re even angry at me for getting involved in this, I don’t know, but I want you to know that I worry about you and want to make sure that you never get mixed up in a situation like this. We don’t live in the best of neighborhoods and it is really easy to become acquainted with criminals and thugs like King and Bobo, but I need you to promise me that you will do everything you can to surround yourself by good people and stay away from those who you know are bad. I am so lonely here in jail, I hear grown men screaming every night and fighting every day and all I can think about is that I got myself into this because I was acquainted with people who I knew were bad. Remember when you asked me what superhero I would be and you said that I should be Batman so you can be Robin? Well I know Robin is always there to back me up, but there is nothing he can do to save me now because my fate rests on the hands of the jury and I want you to know that there is nothing you can do about that. Mom and dad told me that you have been upset about me not being around and scared of what will happen to me, but I don’t want you to worry about me because I am your big brother and it is my job to worry about you and look out for you. I will be okay Jerry because I know in my heart that I did nothing wrong and I want you to keep that in your mind whenever you are making a decision so that you aren’t tempted to make a bad choice and involve yourself with the wrong people. Hopefully I will be home with you soon Jerry and this will all be over. Love, your brother, Steve Writer’s Note: I wanted to write a letter from Steve to his younger brother because the story told how much Jerry looked up to Steve and I wanted to convey how Steve’s situation has made him reflect on his relationship with his brother. Steve is Jerry’s role model and as an older brother, Jerry obviously looks up to Steve and wants to be just like him, and that thought makes Steve realize that he does not Jerry to make the same mistakes he did, so he writes Jerry a letter of advice to stay away from “bad” people. Brittany Barretts Genre Response * by Brittany Barrett Dear, Mrs. O Brian- Remember me? Steve Harmon. You represented me in court about ten years ago, when I was only sixteen years old. Just another statistic. "Young black male on trial for a murder in the hood". Is that what you thought? I have found myself wondering quite often what you really thought. After the verdict was announced, I reached out my arms to embrace you. You simply stiffened and turned away from my outstreched arms. I was so hurt by this, you have no idea. Anyways, the reason why I am really contacting you is because I plan to direct a film I wrote about that time in my life, "monster", is the title. I need your permission to base a character off of you. Attached is a contract that you can sign if you please. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Steve Harmon Writer's Note: I chose to write a letter from Steve to Mrs. O'brian.I felt really confused at the end as to what Mrs. O'brian actually thought of Steve, so I thought this would be a good way to express my confusion. Monster, by Walter Dean Myers *'Amber Baker's Genre Response' STEVEN HARMON-''' :-16 yr. old, African American Male :'Crime:'Felony Murder 'Evidence of Guilt-' *King places Steven at scene as "look-out man" *"Bobo" places Steven at scene as "look-out man" *Both testify he gave "all clear" signal as he walked away from the drugstore *No one can confirm alibi '''Evidence Against *Says he was working on a film project that day *The "all clear" signal (both Bobo and King said) was to do nothing if everything was clear in the drugstore *He denies being in the drugstore that day *He was not given any of the money or cigerettes taken from the hold up (both Bobo and King agree) *He was not at the diner with King and Bobo after the hold up either *The Eyewitness did not identify Harmon as being in the drugstore :Character: Evidence of good character *Mr. George Sawicki (film teacher) testifies to good behavior, student at school *Bobo and King agree they do not know Steve well, not a friend *No prior record *Nervous during trial (guilty conscience?) Evidence Against *Admitted acquaintance of King, lives in same neighborhood *Admitted acquaintance of "Bobo" *Nervous during trial (scared of being wrongfully accused?) ::Reasonable Doubt? YES!! VERDICT: NOT GUILTY. Writers Note: :I chose to make what could be the notes that a juror took during Steve Harmon's trial. The notes do not look authentic, however, because of the limitations of the Wiki site. I chse to portray the story this way because most of the story was set in the courtroom, the rest in jail. This young man's future, in this case a minimum of twenty years, depended upon total strangers to make the right decision. His attorney had the task of making the jury see Steve as a seperate person, a good human being, and not the same as the other boys. He fit their same description, he lived in the same neighborhood, and he did know these boys. He's very lucky the verdict came out the way it did. I tried to show how the jury may have seen Steve by the end of the trial. Not as a person, but just as a list of evidence. ---- Who I Am *By Denise Goy from Monster by Walter Dean Myers *Looking through the camera lens *Sixteen year old Steve Harmon tells his story *Loneliness creeks within the bars *Lights are out, I can hear fighting *Screaming...Yelling...No one comes to help! *I feel like crying, but I must be strong *Mr. Nesbitt was murdered defending his drug store *Why does the prosecutor call me "Monster?" *The trial begins with my life in their hands *Prosecutor's witnesses: King, Bobo & Osvaldo *King and bobo already admitted to the robbery *They say I was the "look out" guy *Lies, Lies, Lies,...I wasn't in the drug store! *But...I can't remember where I was *Back in this lonely hole *Sleep is far away with dreams of terror *I'm scared and I don't want to die! *It's morning and the violence starts again *Lock Down...it's the only way *I've never been this lonely around so many people *Drifting to the courtroom, I hear my mom cry *She's worried and so am I *I know my lawyer thinks I'm guilty...but she pleads my case anyway *My mom knows the truth...she loves me unconditionally *I want to crawl in a hole and hide *It's time for me to testify *I tell the truth and nothing but the truth *The jury needs to see me as an individual *Not like King, Bobo or Osvaldo *My favorite teacher talks about my "good character" *I sure hope it helps *The jury has gone into deliberation *The waiting is killing me! *I hope the end is near *The verdict has been handed down *We rise for the occassion *King...GUILTY of murder *Steve...NOT GUILTY *Moma rejoices and Daddy is relieved *No more violent, lonely cell *It's been five months since the trial *Mama is glad I'm home, but Daddy deosn't understand who I am *I'm not sure I know...who I am *My brother helps me record my life *I named the movie, "Monster" *Some day my dad and I will look back *And may be will will really know *"Who I Am" "Writer's Note" I really enjoyed this book. I used a poem format for my Genre response. This story was written like a play and a journal at the same time. I could feel Steve's feelings; he was so depressed. I kept thinking how young Steve was and how did he handle being in prison and on trial for murder. He was scared and brave at the same time. He was an inspiration. The story had a great ending. I had to use bullet points to set this up like a poem. Man convicted of murdering drugstore owner *by Meagan Daley Harlem James King, 23, was found guilty of murdering 55 year-old Alguinaldo Nesbitt in the December 22nd robbery. The trial of two men started Monday, July 6th and ended Friday, July 17th. The jury convicted James King but found the other defendant, Steve Harmon, 16, not guilty. During the trial prosecutors alleged that James King and Richard “Bobo” Evans entered the store with the purpose of robbing the owner. The owner of the store produced his gun to defend his property, during a struggle the gun went off and killed Nesbitt. Evans testified in court that Harmon was to enter the store first and make sure there was no one else in the store. The prosecutor for this trial, Sandra Petrocelli, said, “One of the monsters in this community has been punished.” Kathy O’Brien the defense attorney for Harmon said, “I am glad that the jury could see that there was an overwhelming doubt of Steve Harmon’s guilt.” King faces 25 years to life in prison. "Writers Note": The idea I was trying to get across was the point of view of a reporter. I think a newspaper article is directly connected to the reading because there was a crime commited and often newspapers report crimes or convictions like this. I wanted to summarize the events of the story that the public would want to read. Monster Pantoum * Nicole Bologna Sixteen years old, life not yet begun. Just a lost boy, a good mothers son. Life not yet begun, is it too late? A good mothers son, I’ve built my own fate. Is it too late to ask one more time? I’ve built my own fate, what comes now is mine. To ask one more time- How we gonna come out? What comes now is mine. I’ve nothing but time. How we gonna come out? Am I a monster to you? I’ve nothing but time to question my truth. Am I a monster to you? 12 angry strangers to question my truth, determine my fate. 12 angry strangers… Convince of my purity… Determine my fate, what my future will hold. Convince of my purity- Am I a monster to you? What holds you, my future… Twenty-five to life? Am I a monster to you? My mama she loves me… Twenty-five to life, Will she know her sweet boy? My mama, she loves me… She cries into her pillow. Will she know her sweet boy, Could he really do this? He cries into his pillow. My father, he loves me. Could I really do this? I see question in his eyes. My father he loves me. So strong and so solid. I see question in his eyes, I question myself. So strong and so solid, Like the steel bars that cage me. I question myself. I don’t know what is real. Like the steel bars that cage me, My fate is unbending. I don’t know what is real Am I really a monster? My fate is unbending. Sixteen years old- Am I really a monster, Or just a lost boy? Writer's Note: I was really touched by this story and I felt myself really sympathizing with the character of Steve Harmon. Earlier in the semester i had the pleasure of discovering Pantoum poems and I enjoy writing within the structured confines that define this poetic form. The confines of the pantoum breed creativity in a way that the confines of jail bars bred creativity within Steve Hamen as he created his move script... I took a journey in the shoes of this character and wrote how I thought he would have written in this poetic form. By Amanda Bloom Child, Man, or Monster My life is a movie it can’t be real If I am convicted we have to appeal How did I get here, I wish I could go back Will I be convicted by guilt or because I am black? All I can do is sit and wait For 12 bored jurs to decide my life’s fate There’s no way I can go back to the hell I’ve been living in All for one stupid choice I made just to try and fit in People say I am a monster and I can understand why But all I see is a scared lost boy with no hope in his eyes My mother’s heart is broken; my dad’s love for me is lost I had no idea how much one choice could cost I am not ready to face reality, but its about to set in Will I pay the price of an adult for a child’s sin? Did I become an adult because a man died? I wish they could see the kid locked deep inside Its finally here, the yes or no conviction My wish for freedom consumes me; it’s like a drug addiction I want it, I need it, and I feel it running through my blood The thoughts on my conscience are about as clear as mud Freedom or conviction, a mans life I helped take Man or child we must take responsibility for the choices we make Writer’s Note: I thought it would be interesting to imagine Steven’s thoughts at the time the verdict was about to be read because that is where the book cuts off, and although we know the outcome, I think it is important to be there with the main character during that pivotal moment of his life. I think it adds more to his character to imagine the emotions and thoughts running through his head before the reading of one word that may change his life forever. Monster, Journal of a Juror ~By Ashley Gates Journal 8 (day 9 of trial) I lie here tonight, restless in my sleep. I wonder how I ever could have thought that it would be interesting to sit on a jury panel. Never again, one man should never have to decide another man’s fate....But I do. Tomorrow is the day, the day I decided. I listen, I watch, there’s no way he did it, no way he was involved. I wonder what the others are thinking, do they think Steve is guilty or do they see what I see? This boy seems so innocent, yet he may be a monster in disguise. No, there’s no why, I know he did not do it. I know he didn’t participate in such a horrible crime. King and Bobo seem so heartless, they don’t even care. But this boy, I could see it, I saw when he was up on stand. I hear some other jurors say he did it, they knew he was lying when he was up on stand, they say his nervousness gave him away. But I would be nervous, I would be shaking if I was up testifying, knowing that one wrong answer could put me away for life. If this boy is locked up tomorrow I will never be able to live with myself. My fear is I will spend every night wondering, wondering if there was something more I could have done to help. Hopefully this will not happen. Hopefully they see the young and innocent boy I see. Writer's Notes: Everyday the fate of somes life dangles in the hands of a jury. How often is a person convicted of a crime they did not commit? How often does a jury send a person away to pay for a crime they were wrongly accussed of. Do we ever sop to think what a juror is going through, what they feel and think. To me the worst think I would ever have to do is decide how an individual could spend the next twenty years of their life. What if an innocent person was sent away, how could someone live with themselves for doing that.